


I'll Save Your Soul

by rachelladeville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, First Time, Gay Sex, Horribly inaccurate accounting of the missionary practices Jehovah's Witnesses, Inaccurate depiction of the ideology of Jehovah's Witnesses, M/M, Seriously - I know nothing about the faith - I just wanted Cas to knock on Dean's door, Virginal Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelladeville/pseuds/rachelladeville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates being interrupted when he's watching porn... especially when the knock on the door comes from two Jehovah's witnesses looking to save him from his sinful ways. But then again, the dude with the blue eyes is kind of hot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Knock at the Door

“Oh yeah, baby, oh yeah!”

“You like that?”

“Yeah, fuck me harder stud, oh yeah!”

Dean hit the mute button, silencing the poor dialog and canned shitty music of the porno he was watching. He dropped the TV remote onto the coffee table, exchanging it for the stereo remote and clicked on some real music. Then, satisfied, he took his plate from the coffee table and pulled it into his lap, clunking his booted feet down in its place.

With a satisfied sigh, he took a sip of his beer and went about leisurely eating his sandwich and chips as his eyes lingered on the tanned blonde woman onscreen who was obviously enjoying being double penetrated by two of the ugliest dudes Dean had ever seen. That’s when he heard a knock at the door.

He paused, mid-bite, to wonder if he’d forgotten something. But, no, he couldn’t think of anyone he should’ve been expecting. It had been a regular day at the construction site and now he was enjoying dinner and movie. He’d see some of the guys later tonight at The Roadhouse, but he wasn’t expecting anyone now.

The knock came again as he deliberated about it so he shoved his plate aside and got to his feet, muting the stereo as he stood. He walked around the back of the sofa and kicked his cooler, reflective neon vest and hardhat out of the way so he could open the heavy wooden door. He didn’t recognize the face of either man on his front porch, but one of them was hot enough to keep his eyes lingering as he leaned against the outer screen door and said, “Can I help you?”

The hot dude quirked a nervous smile and looked from Dean to his own companion, clearly waiting for the other guy to answer. The other guy was the taller of the two. He had fair skin and sandy brown hair. As he opened his mouth to speak, his cell phone rang in his pocket. The dude nodded back to the hot guy, while reaching to answer his phone. The hot guy had already seemed a bit uncomfortable but when his companion deferred to him and turned away from him to take the call… hot looked like he may have shit his pants.

Dean chuckled softly as he shifted his weight from foot to foot and took in the appearance of his visitors. They were similarly dressed, both in clean white dress shirts and ties with black trousers. Both were clean shaven with short hair, slicked back. Both wore a name tag and just a glance at the writing on it had Dean rolling his eyes. Great. These guys were Jehovah’s witnesses. Just when he’d sat down to eat.

The taller guy was paused on Dean’s sidewalk with his cell phone on his ear, partly turned away from them. Dean turned his attention back to hot guy. Pity, really, someone who looked so tempting only coming to his door for holy work. The guy would look much better without the name tag… on his knees with his hair mussed and Dean’s cock sliding into his mouth. But, whatever. He returned his attention to the hot guys face and waited for him to speak.

It seemed to take a few beats for the guy to find his nerve. Then he spoke quietly but firmly as he said, “Hello. My name is Castiel Milton and I’m… well… we’re just going around the neighborhood to share an important message.”

“Sorry buddy, not buying what you’re sellin,” Dean said, gruffly cutting him off.

“I’m not selling anything, the message I bring you is free and I know you’re busy so I’ll keep it brief.”

“Yeah, I bet you will,” Dean said condescendingly, “Look, I was just sitting down to eat and I’m not interested in making time for you to save my soul right now.”

The hot guy nodded and held out his hand. In it were a couple of pamphlets. He was indicating he’d like Dean to take them.

“Dude,” he laughed callously, “Ya gotta know I’m just gonna throw those away.”

“Would you throw away your soul so easily?” the guy asked him.

“You know you’re in a cult right? You get that?”

“I don’t understand that reference… this… The Kingdom hall is a place of learning and worship. It’s not a cult.”

“Yeah, whatever man, just don’t drink the Kool-aid,” said Dean sarcastically as he prepared to shut the door on them. But, as he was speaking, he watched the guys eyes drop. It was only a split second, but when the eyes returned to Dean’s face they hovered for a moment on his lips before returning to meet Dean’s eye. Dean is no fool. He knows when he’s being checked out and he works hard to keep from letting his grin take over his face. This is just too funny… a holy roller checkin him out while delivering the message of salvation. He glances back towards the sidewalk and see’s the tall guy pacing while he speaks urgently with someone on his cell.

“Tell you what man,” Dean says as he looks back at the hot dude, “You can come in and give me your message. I’ll listen on one condition.”

“W-What’s the condition?”

“I’m going to put out a timer. I’ll listen to you for five minutes but then you have to listen to me for five minutes. How’s that grab ya?”

The kid’s soulful blue eyes fill with warmth as a smile spreads across his face. “Yes. Thank you.”

Dean gives the guy a genuine smile as he opens the door for him.

.


	2. Five Minutes

“C’mon in. Have a seat on the couch,” said Dean as the young man stepped past him. Dean looked back to the second guy who was still pacing. He gave the guy a wave and when he looked up, the man nodded acknowledgement to him. He then shut the door, turning the deadbolt.

When he turned back toward his guest, he saw the guy stepping around the coffee table and preparing to sit down on the end of the couch that was nearest the door. The guy swung his backpack to the floor and sat down, laying his pamphlets out on the coffee table.

“Get you a beer?” Dean asked over his shoulder as he moved toward the kitchen.

“No, thank you,” the guy answered.

Dean pulled a fresh one out of the fridge anyway, then he grabbed his little plastic timer from the stove. When he stepped back into the living room he had to fight the wave of embarrassment that swept over him. He may have muted the stereo when he answered the door, but sadly, his TV was still showing porn. On silent. The living room was still, the champion of his salvation perched unmoving on the couch, and in the background was a naked blonde getting face fucked and ass fucked in an Eiffel Tower position.

Dean refused, on principle, to allow himself to be ashamed of watching porn in his own home. He paused for a moment, enjoying the guy’s reaction to Dean’s choice of programming. He was obviously trying not to look at it… but couldn’t help steeling glances at it every few seconds.

“Hey man,” he said as he finally moved forward to join his guest, “I warned you fair and square that you were interrupting.”

“Yes, you did,” conceded the blue eyed man, “I apologize. My information will likely seem dull in comparison.”

“Hey man,” chuckled Dean as he plunked the timer and the fresh beer on the coffee table, “Ya got five minutes. Use it how you want.” He made the conscious decision not to turn off the TV. His new friend was priceless as he struggled to avoid looking at it. It was just good entertainment.

Dean sat down on the couch, set the timer to five minutes and then settled back with his plate in his lap to resume eating. “Go ahead man,” he said with his mouth full, “I’m listening.”

“Alright,” said his neighbor on the couch, “May I begin with a question?”

Dean nodded.

“Do you have a faith or religion that you practice?”

Dean swallowed, “Yeah, I guess you’d say I practice the golden rule. That’s about the extent of my spirituality.”

“So you have a strong belief that you should treat others as you’d like to be treated?”

“I guess you could say that,” he nodded as he reached for the beer he’d opened earlier… before the god-knockers had interrupted him.

“Perhaps that’s why you’ve invited me in, even though you don’t want to hear what I have to say? Because if were you on the porch, you’d want the homeowner to do the same for you?”

“Nope. I let you in cause you’re sexy, and I wanna blow you.”

Dean couldn’t help laughing out loud at the guy’s face. His mouth dropped open, in slow motion, and his eyes grew as big as plates. He’d clearly never been propositioned in any way. How could that be? “Dude,” he said roughly, “I’m just being honest with you. You don’t want me to lie do ya?”

“No,” he fumbled, “No, of course not. I just… I… well I just don’t…”

Dean watched the guy melt. It seemed like any spine he had just disappeared and his flesh was left to slide down into the couch. He was literally six inches shorter than he’d been a moment ago.

“Aw, c’mon,” Dean said, relenting, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you…”

“It’s alright,” he jumped in, “I’m just having a hard time figuring out what to say. I’ve never had anyone speak to me this way before.”

“What, you mean honestly?”

“I mean dirty,” he retorted, straightening a little. It was good to see there was backbone in there somewhere.

“Nobody ever talked dirty to ya before? Like ever?”

“No.”

“How can that be? Is this your first time outside the compound?”

The guy laughed now, and Dean loved the sound of it. He smiled as he watched the man’s eyes flick to the TV again and then flick away before landing on Dean once more. “I’m not living in a compound. This isn’t Waco. But perhaps I am a little sheltered. I was raised in the faith and I’ve been home schooled. But,” tacked on the end, “I’m headed for university in the fall. Perhaps I will have a chance to broaden my horizons a bit.”

“You gonna take your faith with you… when you go off to school?”

“Of course.”

“Well, what are you gonna do about the whole gay thing then?”

“What gay thing?”

“ _Your_ gay thing. It’s a sin, right? According to your beliefs?”

“We do believe that homosexual urges are to be discouraged, yes. We encourage those afflicted with the desire for their same sex to pray for strength and live a celibate life.”

“How long do you think you’ll live?”

“I don’t know.”

“Sure, nobody really knows. But on average it’s what… seventy or eighty years right?”

“Yes, I suppose.”

“That’s a long time to go without sex.”

“Yes, but many people still lead very fulfilling lives that way.”

“I’m not asking about many people. I’m asking about you.”

“Why would you ask about me?”

“Cuz, man, I know when a person needs fucked. I can see it. Like they’re wearin a sign. And you need fucked. Bad.”

The young man gaped at him again and then stammered out, “I – I think we’ve gotten off subject.”

“Well by all means, change the subject,” snickered Dean glancing at the timer, “You still have three minutes left.”

“Did you see the news last week? That bombing in the middle east?”

“Sure did.”

“An atrocity, right?”

“Yes.”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to live in a world of peace?”

“Yes.”

“Look,” said the guy, directing Dean’s attention to the brochure on the coffee table, “if we take a look at the book of Peter, the third chapter, we’re told about the paradise on earth that will be ours as the chosen.”

Dean listened quietly as the young man became animated as he talked of how we’re all sinful and need to be atoned for. He laid out an ideology very similar to most of the Christian faiths that he’s heard of. He wasn’t even distracted by the porn on the TV, so charismatic was the man’s demeanor, so enigmatic were his eyes.

“You should be a salesman,” said Dean when the timer broke the spell, “You could sell ice to Eskimos.”

“Have I given you something to think about?”

“You certainly have,” he answered with a smirk, his mind conjuring a double meaning.

“Do you have any questions for me?”

“I sure do,” he said politely as he set his food aside and reached for the timer. He re-set it for five more minutes and then heard a knock at the door. He looked over his new friends shoulder and said, “Just a sec.” He hoisted himself up off the couch and headed for the door. When he opened it, the man on the porch smiled.

“I’m sorry,” he said politely, “That was an important call. But I’m finished now and I’d like to join my colleague.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no. I’ve only got room for so many bible beaters in my living room. And right now, we’re full up.”

The man looked flustered, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he tried to think of something to say.

“Look, you can sit out here and wait for your buddy on my front steps. Or you can make yourself useful and go spread those pamphlets down the rest of my street. I don’t really care. But you’re not comin in my house.”

“Why not?” he asked, appearing genuinely befuddled.

“You know who Jeffery Dahmer is?”

“Yes.”

“Too strong a resemblance.”

“May I have a word with my friend?”

“You want me to send him out?” asked Dean. “Cause if he steps over the threshold I’m shutin the door and then neither of you will be in my living room. That’s a win for me.”

“I understand,” the man said calmly as his eyes flicked past Dean, “Please tell my associate that I’ll return for him when I’ve finished up on this street.”

“I sure will,” said Dean with false kindness. Then, without waiting for the man to turn and leave, he shoved the door closed abruptly.

“So,” he said as he moved to sit back down on the couch, “I’m resetting the clock for the time you’re ‘associate’ took from my five minutes.”

“Of course,” answered the man.

With the timer now ticking down, Dean looked at his new church buddy and said, “What’s your name?”

“Castiel,” he answered, gesturing to his nametag.

“Oh, I didn’t think that was your real name.”

“Sadly, yes.”

“M’not gonna ask,” he chuckled.

“Well, as you’ve pointed out, this is your time to talk.”

“Alright. Cas,” he said questioningly, “Can I call you Cas?” The man nodded so Dean continued, “Where’d we land on that whole gay thing. I wanna know how you’re gonna last another sixty odd years without a cock in your mouth.”

.


	3. Round One

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me. I know you’ve said that your faith expects gays to lead a celibate life. And I can see that you’re tryin. But my question is how. Really, how? Sixty more years on this planet… walkin around lookin the way you do… do you have any idea how many dudes are gonna wanna blow you when you’re livin on campus?”

“H-How many?” he asked, clearly trying to look Dean in the eye and failing as his gaze settled in the area of Dean’s neck.

“Well, I don’t know exactly,” he laughed, “but it’s not like someone beat you with an ugly stick. You’ve got an incredible smile. And that shy thing… it’s adorable. Yeah, you’re gonna have to work hard to keep celibate. I wanna know how you plan to do it. Give me your practical, real world examples of how to turn down good sex when it’s offered and how to cope with the blue balls you’ll have when you go to bed alone every night.”

Cas was uncomfortable, Dean could tell. A thin layer of sweat had broken out on his upper lip and his fingers toyed with the end of his neck tie where it hung in his lap. Dean slid forward then and put one knee to the floor. He lowered his body too… literally leaning in as if to put his head into Cas’ lap, “For example,” he said smugly, “What would you say if I wanted to blow you right now? Hmm? You’re gonna turn me down? Go home tonight like a good little boy?”

“I, yes. Yes,” he said firmly. “I’m going to be good. Can you please sit back?”

“Of course,” he chuckled as he resumed his previous position on the couch. He let his eyes skim over to the porno again and saw that the chick on screen had moved on to the best part. Anal. The camera was fixed tightly on the close up too… Dean’s attention stayed focused on the television screen as he asked, “What does your faith say about unclean thoughts? Did I commit a sin by wanting to blow you?”

“Y-Yes, unclean thoughts are a sin,” said Cas, sitting up straighter, “In the book of Matthew we are told that looking at a woman lustfully is equal to the sin of adultery. So, essentially, yes, to think something is equally as bad as doing it.”

“Well,” Dean said as he burst into raucous laughter, “I’m goin straight to hell, then!”

Cas chuckled too, putting a hand to his mouth to try and stifle it.

“Cas, if you’re gonna be just as dammed for thinking about getting laid as you are for actually getting laid…”

Cas glanced up at him, meeting his eye and holding the gaze but not speaking. It seemed he was waiting patiently for Dean to continue.

“Cas…” he whispered, “do you really not see where I’m going with this?”

“I – I guess so?” he ventured, “you’re saying that if I’m going to sin and think of it, I should just go ahead and just do it.”

“That’s what I’m sayin,” he said smugly. “Now, ya wanna beer?”

“No thank you,” Cas answered, looking at the brown bottle that Dean held in his hand. It was sweating, drops of moisture rolling down the side of the brown bottle.

“Suit yourself,” Dean said with a smile as he popped the cap off on the edge of the coffee table, “Does your faith keep you from drinking too?”

“No, we can drink,” he said with a soft smile, “but something tells me I should keep my wits about me while I’m around you…” he cocked his head to the side as if he suddenly realized that he’d never asked Dean for his name.

“Dean,” he said firmly, making a cheers gesture with his beer, “Dean Winchester.” And with that he tipped the bottle back for a long pull. He could feel Cas watching his throat move as he swallowed. The air between them was thick and his stomach was curled tightly with want. He’d pledge his soul to the Kingdom Hall right now if it got Cas to put hands on him.

“Yeah,” he said as he dropped the beer bottle to the coffee table, “that’s good. So, since we’re talkin, I do have an actual question for ya.”

“Okay,” said Cas, pulling a knee up onto the couch and turning to face Dean more, “what’s your question?”

“Why the blood thing… that’s you guys right? Or is that the Mormons?”

“Are you referring to transfusions?”

“Yeah, I don’t get that. What’s wrong with giving blood to someone who’s been hit by a bus or some shit, huh? I saw this thing on the news about a pregnant lady who wouldn’t take a transfusion even though it would’ve saved her baby’s life. Damn doctor had to get a court order to force the blood in her. What the fuck is that about?”

“Well,” began Cas, clearly not enjoying the subject he was about to speak on, “I’ll just be honest with you Dean, I also find that a very difficult concept. The practice of not ingesting blood into the body is well documented in the Old Testament. However, this is something I questioned of my church family because all the scripture verses that they’ve cited to me seem to refer only to the oral intake of blood. It seems that a transfusion is an entirely different thing. I, personally, have struggled with the issue since my leadership has, as yet, been unable to satisfactorily answer my questions regarding our stance on this issue.”

“Cas,” said Dean honestly, “That, right there, makes me respect you. For real.”

“What? That I have questions? That I have doubts?”

“Yes. Abso-fuckin-lutely. And that you’d rather be honest with me about them, than try to fake a belief in something you don’t actually agree with. You’re cool Cas. Really cool.”

 

Just then, the timer dinged. Cas looked startled.

“Well, that makes round one Cas. You want another five minutes to try and save me? Or you gonna take your pamphlets and go?”

“I want to… I want…”

“Save it Cas. I know what you want. So do you. But you’re not gonna let yourself have it are ya?”

“You think you know what I want Dean?”

“Some of it, yeah.”

“Alright Dean,” said Cas with a renewed energy, “Reset the timer.”

.


	4. Round Two

“You got it,” Dean grinned wickedly as he added five minutes to the timer and set it back on the coffee table. “You’re move, Cas.”

“I have a question.”

Dean nodded.

“What do you do for a living?”

“Construction.”

“Do you like it?”

“Actually, yeah, I do.”

“What do you like about it?”

“It’s honest work. And, I’m doing something real. I don’t sit in a cubicle and type shit into a computer or yack all day into a headset. I use my body… my two hands… to build something. And when I go home at night, there’s something new in the world. Something that wasn’t there before. Do you know what it’s like to drive down the street and see a building there and say, ‘I built that.’ It’s good Cas, it’s a good feeling.”

Cas seemed to like listening to Dean talk about his work. And he surprised him by asking another question.

“Dean, what were your parents like, when you were growing up?”

“Well, my mom was amazing,” he said honestly, “she died young though, so it was mostly my dad raising us… my brother and me.”

“What is your father like?”

Dean was glad Cas didn’t ask how his mother had died. Everyone seemed to think that was the logical ‘next question’ when they talked to him about it, almost as if they were afraid that it was rude not to ask. But he hated talking about it, and he hated watching people try and figure out what to say when they found out the details of how it happened. Dean thinks, it’s much better when people ask how she lived than how she died.

About his father, Dean said, “Well, he’s a tough mother fucker, I’ll tell ya that, Cas. But he tried. It aint easy to do what a mother does. I think it’s a lot easier for a mother to step up for a father than it is for a father to step up for a mother. Men are just… built different, ya know? And my old man… well, yeah. Enough said, I think.”

“Did they bring you to church ever?”

“Mom did. But that ended when she died. We were catholic. Dad doesn’t seem to see any point in it. I think he’s still angry that she’s gone. That’s probably the bigger reason why he never really took us.”

“So, in the absence of leadership in matters of faith, you’ve adopted your own credo… to live by the golden rule and give blowjobs to anyone who knocks on your door?”

Dean watched Cas grin as he dropped his first real joke. He burst out laughing despite himself and a spray of beer misted out over the empty space on the couch between them. He apologized, brokenly, as he coughed and beat his chest through bursts of laughter.

“I don’t,” he said firmly when their laughter subsided, “Offer just anyone who knocks on the door. You don’t see Dahmer in here do ya?”

“No,” he chuckled, “I guess not.”

“You’re here because I liked you. Right away. At first it was because you’re hot. Then, a little more because of your smile. But then, you went and earned my respect too. That’s a trifecta. Now that you’ve made a damn joke? I’m ready to ask you out for real Cas.”

Dean wished he could take a picture. The way Cas bent his chin under the weight of the compliment, the way his eyes dropped and his lashes fanned out over his wide cheekbones, the sweetness of his demeanor and the shy way that he blushed as he tried to work up something to say in return… it was so incredible. This guy was really starting to get to him.

“I have another question,” said Cas cautiously.

“M’all ears Cas.”

“If you’re gay, then why do watch a girl… a woman…” his voice trailed off as he nodded toward the TV screen, clearly uncomfortable asking about or even saying the word ‘porn’.

“Cas, you don’t have to be straight to watch straight porn. Personally, I like to watch just about any kind of porn. Well, within reason,” he chuckled, “there’s some stuff even I don’t care to see. But for the most part… if there’s sex happening, I wanna watch.”

“I see,” he nodded, eyes still averted.

“You can look ya know,” Dean said quietly, not wanting to startle the guy. His mind had likened Cas to a flighty bird at this point; one that he didn’t want to flutter off. “Really, you know I wont care, just take a look.”

Dean watched as Cas’ chin raised slowly and turned a bit to look towards the screen. His eyes zeroed in on the television and stayed there for a moment. There was still no sound coming from it and you could’ve heard a pin drop in the room. Dean was riveted watching this guy, watch his first porn.

“Why is he spanking her while he…” he asked tentatively, “… is that something people do?”

“Yeah, Cas, they do. I bet you’d like it too. It’s hot. And you’re so buttoned up and focused on being a good boy, I bet you’d fuckin love gettin paddled.”

“I – I’ve never even…” the sentence just hung there. Dean looked from the screen to Cas and back again as he waited for his new friend to continue. But nothing was said.

“What Cas? You’ve never even what?”

“Never even kissed anyone,” he admitted shyly.

“Never?”

“Home schooled, remember?”

“You never even snuck into a closet with some other Sunday school kid and played ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours’?”

“No Dean. I’ve never had anyone talk to me like you do either. Just say things and not be shameful about it.”

Dean watched as Cas slowly turned his eyes to him and this time, the guy didn’t look away. He leaned in a little and asked, “Will you kiss me Dean?”

“Oh Cas, you’re just killin me!” he barked loudly, “I’m gonna die tonight, ya know that, right? I’m gonna fuckin die tonight!”

“Dean,” he whispered, “It’s really hard for me… when you swear so much. I’m not used to it. I’m trying… I am. But it’s hard.”

“Alright, Cas,” said Dean as slid over, closing the gap between them, “I’ll try,” he promised. Cas was still sitting with one foot on the floor and one leg folded up on the couch so that he was facing Dean. Now that Dean had moved closer, he was able to lay his arm over the back of the couch, essentially putting his arm around Cas’ shoulder. Gently, he brought his hand around so that he could just touch his fingers to the back of Cas’ neck. He watched, biting his lip to hold back a grin, as Cas shivered.

Dean laid his other hand on Cas’ folded up leg and leaned his face in close… mere inches from Cas’ pouty lips. “You sure you wanna do this, Cas?”

“Yes.”

With that, Dean leaned in the last inch and ever so lightly touched his lips to Cas’. A very chaste kiss, soft and sweet. Not the typical Dean Winchester ‘get lucky’ kiss at all. No. This was the kind of kiss you give someone when you know it’s their first. The kind you give someone when you’d cut off your arm to have another.

Cas stiffened a little at the initial touch, but he didn’t pull away. Dean opened his eyes and looked. He loved the perfectly smooth skin and strong features of Cas’ face and he pulled his lips away from the guy just the tiniest bit… and watched Cas follow the movement… chase after Dean’s mouth. He couldn’t help the little pitter pat that his heart was tapping out as he leaned in again, stronger this time, and took Cas’ lips with his own.

He flicked his tongue out gently, just a little tease of it, and felt Cas’ breath hitch. Then, slowly, those puffy lips opened for him and their tongues slid together. He couldn’t help the moan that slipped out as they sank into the kiss and he loved the breathy little pants he could feel on his cheek as Cas worked hard to hold back all that he must be feeling right now.

Dean felt arms slide around his neck and he slid his hand around Cas’ folded leg, pulling it, straightening it and draping it across his lap.

They both jumped a few inches when the timer went off, in the deep quiet they’d been used to, it may as well have been a fire alarm. They both laughed nervously as they pulled apart. The cloud of warmth between them vaporized out into the room as Dean slid back over and grabbed the timer. He looked over at Cas, absolutely enchanted, and watched the boy smile for him. He smiled back.

“Reset it Dean.”

.


	5. Fifteen Minutes

Dean set the timer, took a swig of his beer and then settled back in on the couch with Cas. “Good thing you stayed sober,” he joked, “think what you’d be doing right now if I’d gotten you drunk!”

Cas gave another bashful smile, “I can’t believe I’m making out with a stranger.”

“Oh please,” said Dean with an eye roll, “We’ve talked more in the last twenty minutes than most people do on three dates. Look how much we know about each other… I don’t think it’s so strange.”

“I guess not,” he sighed as Dean took his leg and pulled it back over his lap.

“M’glad you came to my door Castiel.”

“I’m glad you gave me five minutes,” he answered, smile tugging at his lips.

They leaned in towards each other again, lips seeking and finding, quickly remembering where they’d left off and moving past it. Dean could feel his want pressing low in his gut and it was getting hard to control himself. There was so much he wanted to do to this boy. He’d never, ever before, had the urge to actually pick someone up bride and groom style and carry them to bed. But, yeah, he’d do that right now, if allowed.

Their lips and tongues were moving easily together and Dean didn’t miss that Cas was inching closer and pulling him tighter. Dean began trailing little soft kisses up and down Cas’ neck, just to give himself a chance to catch his breath. He was surprised to feel Cas’ arm slide down from his neck and skim over his shoulder. When the heat of the guys palm passed over the edge of his t-shirt sleeve and met his own skin, he shivered. Both he and Cas smiled into their kiss as their lips met and their mouths opened again, changing from soft baby kisses back to the heavy, wet, deep ones as hands began roaming. Cas’ hand had followed Dean’s arm all the way down and was now resting on the back of Dean’s hand.

Dean, never one to pass up an opportunity, slowly turned his hand over and then swiveled at the wrist, interlacing their fingers and leaning in deeper. He pulled Cas’ hand up towards their faces and then broke their kiss long enough to lean in and peck Cas’ knuckles one at a time, never breaking his gaze from the blue eyes that entranced him.

When he’d run out of knuckles, he ran his tongue down over salty skin and took a finger into his mouth... holding Cas’ hand with his own and sucking softly at first. Then with more enthusiasm. He watched Cas’ eyes roll back in his head and his jaw drop open. He could feel the guy’s body humming. He began working up and down, like he was giving head, but with only a finger in his mouth.

“Ahhh…” Cas exhaled a sigh that Dean could feel in his groin.

“Cas,” he said as he pulled off the finger, “This feels amazing, right?”

“Yes,” he whispered softly, eyes still slits.

“If it’s this good with just a finger…” Dean said teasingly, “think what it would feel like if my lips were on your cock.”

Cas groaned and scrunched his face up. “Sorry,” Dean smiled, “I forgot about watching the bad words. What should I call it, Cas? Your penis?”

Cas made a funny face.

“You’re winkie?”

The blue-eyed angel laughed.

“Your noodle?”

“Dean,” Cas whispered, “I don’t even know what to say. This has been so…”

“I know,” Dean said when Cas didn’t finish, “For me too, Cas, me too.”

“You, Dean, are like the best and worst of everything I could ever imagine.”

“Careful, Cas, it kinda feels like you’re givin me a compliment there.”

“I really am,” he said as he watched Dean take his finger back into his mouth. Cas watched him with quizzical eyes as he worked.

“Do ya wanna see,” said Dean, pulling off again and planting more kisses along Cas’ knuckles, “How it feels the good way?”

“I do,” he said, “I really do. But I think I better…”

“What,” demanded Dean, “better be going? Really?”

“I’ve crossed a line Dean,” said Cas softly, looking down, the forgotten shame returning to his features. “I need to think about this… about what I’ve done. And what I’m going to do about it.”

“Stay,” said Dean, “Stay, I won’t push you for more, I promise. Just, at least stay until your friend comes back.”

“That’s my problem Dean,” he said with sad eyes, “I want more. I have to go or I’m going to do more. I don’t want to go, but I think I have to.”

“I call bullshit,” said Dean firmly, “You and me both know that there’s no way you’re gonna stay celibate for life. It aint gonna happen. Sooner or later, you’re gonna trip and fall on some guys dick. Probably the wrong guy. And at the wrong time. You’re gonna wind up givin it up to some horny jock frat boy at your first real party… some douchebag who’ll just shoot a load on your face and tell you to keep it a secret or he’ll beat you up. Such bullshit! If you’re gonna fall someday, why not now? Why not with me?”

When he finished, he felt Cas start to pull away from him. He’d blown it. So stupid. But this guy, this bible thumper on his couch was the most amazing person he’d met in ages. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so truly blessed to meet someone. And that’s saying a lot. He’s Dean-fucking-Winchester. He ‘meets’ a lot of people.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, taking Cas’ hand in both of his, “I really am. I just hate what’s going to happen to you… out there. You don’t even know how right I am. It’s kinda breakin my heart a little.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat.

“I know you’re right… I mean… not about the frat guy… that part I don’t really know what to think… about that. But you’re right about me not being able to stay pure. I know you’re right. It’s just not gonna happen.”

“I’m sorry, man,” he said shaking his head, “I got carried away. You’ll be alright. And hey, I’ll give ya my number. You can text me or call me anytime. Ask me questions when ya need to. Ya know… like… a friend.”

Cas smiled at him so wide and gummy and sweet it pulled a returning smile from him before he could help it. “What ever happened,” giggled Cas, “To all your talk about asking me out? Huh? I told a joke and earned it, remember?”

“You’d go out with me?” he asked slack-jawed.

“Yes,” said Cas warmly, “I would. I will.”

That was the moment the timer went.

“You need to just throw that away,” said Cas, looking at the timer with distain.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “So, Cas, what do ya wanna do while we wait for your buddy to come back?”

“Well, you’re movie’s over,” he said idly looking at the now darkened television, “Maybe we could listen to some music?”

“What do you listen to?” Dean asked as he reached for the stereo remote.

“Umm… why don’t you just pick something?”

Dean grinned at Cas, realizing the kid had probably listened to gospel music exclusively.

“How do you like this?” Dean asked as he flicked through music stations and selected one playing old jazz standards. It was his go-to move for romance.

“Nice,” agreed Cas.

“What?” asked Dean, noticing that Cas looked uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something.

“I want… I want to ask you… I want…”

Dean had been noticing that some things were just difficult for the guy to say. Probably just a result of the indoctrination and shaming that he’d been raised with.

“Cas,” he said firmly, “the bad words don’t bother me. Just say what you want. If it’s something I can give you, it’s yours.”

“I want to go to bed with you.”

Dean smiled and leaned in to peck him on the lips gently. “Cas,” he husked, “Tell me something I don’t already know.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“Well, if that aint the kind of timing I’d expect…” barked Dean acerbically.

“Dean?”

“Here,” he said, tossing Cas his phone as he hauled up off the couch to answer the door, “Put your number in there.”

Cas was silent on the couch, doing as he’d been told, while Dean opened the door and stepped outside.

“Hey Dahmer,” Dean laughed callously, “Didja get all your propaganda circulated to my neighbors?”

“I believe we’re finished in this neighborhood, yes. Is Castiel finished up?”

“Well, it’s tough to save a soul in,” he glanced at his watch, “twenty seven minutes. Especially mine. But if you have a seat, then yeah, he’ll be out in a sec.”

Dean watched for a beat as the man sat down on his porch steps. Then he walked back into the house. Cas was standing now, holding his phone and looking like a kid who’d missed a chance to sit on Santa’s lap.

“Ya know,” Dean teased as he walked around the couch towards Cas, “If you’d let me blow you the first time I offered, you’d be leavin here a lot happier.”

Cas smiled at his joke and handed him his phone back. Dean pressed call and heard Cas’ phone ring in his pocket. “There,” said Dean with a smile, “Now you’ve got my number too.”

“And you’re going to call me?”

“Yep, gonna call you up real proper and ask you out. For tonight. Then I’m gonna take you out. Tonight. And when we come back here, I’m gonna do everything you want me to,” he said with a wink.

Cas turned then and walked to the door, spinning to face Dean when he’d reached it. “It was nice meeting you Dean,” he said softly, clearly hoping for a goodbye kiss. And who was Dean to deny this man anything? He leaned in and took Cas in his arms with force. He pressed him up against the door and felt the breathy sigh that puffed out.

“Cas,” he whispered, “Do you know how hot it is to touch you, knowing that your buddy is right on the other side of this door?”

“Yes,” Cas whispered back, “It’s exciting isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” said Dean, sliding his hand down Cas’ side and in between their bodies.

“Can I touch you Cas? Just once?”

“Please,” the man whispered, sagging against the door. Immediately, he shoved his hand down and cupped at Cas’ crotch.

“Oh baby,” he smiled, “Look at you…”

“Dean... aggh,” he sobbed as he thrust forward into Dean’s hand.

“C’mere,” Dean said firmly, setting his fingers to work on Cas’ belt buckle, “Let me just…”

Dean unbuttoned and unzipped in a rush, jerked the slacks open and shoved his hand inside. It was warm and moist inside Cas’ trousers and there was a long hard line of temptation that he just had to get his hand on.

“Dee-eeaan” Cas groaned in his ear, his body limp and braced against the door by Dean, his hands clenching on Deans shoulders. Cas was literally hanging on to him like he’d go to the floor if he didn’t. Dean found Cas’ cock and wrapped his hand around it, unable to hold back another second. He pumped it with a firm hand and as he did, Cas’ head lolled back and hit the door with a thump. Soft noises came from the boy’s throat and his breathing was fast and heavy and hard. Dean jacked him faster and faster and it didn’t take much for Cas’ body to seize up, locking into a line and vibrating like a tuning fork as he spilled out warm wet jizz all over the back of Dean’s hand and forearm.

Cas was lost to the world and his face was euphoric, head tipped back against the door, eyes closed, mouth open, cock drained and slowly weakening in Dean’s hand.

He braced Cas with his shoulder, the man so weak in the knees he seemed at risk for falling. Then he carefully wiped the mess on his own t-shirt and proceeded to tuck Cas back in and zip his boy up. It didn’t take long to get Cas put back together. When the guy finally opened his eyes, Dean made sure to be smiling. “Don’t you dare feel bad about that Cas. That was on me,” he grinned. And besides, you had your first orgasm, but you’re still a virgin. For a few more hours anyway.”

Dean bent down and picked up Cas’ backpack from the floor and handed it to him saying, “Here, carry this in front of you if ya need to.”

Cas nodded, still looking a little shell shocked. “G-Good bye Dean.”

“Nope. Not good bye,” he said softly, planting a kiss on Cas’ lips, “See you tonight.”

“Yes,” agreed Cas, pulling a smile out for Dean, “See you tonight.”

.


	6. The First Time

Dean had texted Cas shortly after he’d left and made arrangements to pick him up at seven. His plans had previously been to head over to the Roadhouse for while tonight, hang with this friends and have a few beers. But Dean wasn’t sure that was appropriate now.

Regardless of how uncanny their meeting or how unlikely their friendship, Dean found himself unable to deny the chemistry between he and Cas. Also, trying to fight it seemed futile, the feeling of infatuation that was growing in him could not be ignored or discarded. This guy took over Dean’s senses completely… dominated his mind.

Plus, this wasn’t just a date for Castiel. This was his _first_ date. It was also his first _time_. And both, with a _dude_. It had to be fucking with the guy’s head… having all these firsts that he’d been raised to believe we fundamentally wrong and damning. Somehow, “Let’s go get a burger at the Roadhouse,” just seemed so abhorrent. So underwhelming. Cas deserved better, he thought.

But honestly, Dean was at a loss for how to provide “better.” He’d never put much effort into the little bit of dating he’d done. The hot hookup was his specialty - charming those around him into a quick and meaningless but extremely satisfying romp was his real gift. He took them only as far as the nearest nook to provide a semblance of privacy… the backseat of his car, the men’s room at the back of the bar, hell, even a dark corner in adjacent alleyway wasn’t unheard of.

One time, he’d even managed to get some in the booth of a busy and dimly lit Applebees, coaxing an eager mouth down under the table and holding his piled up leather jacket against his side as the only thing to block the view. He’d been unzipped and sucked off while activity swirled around their table and Dean worked to control his facial expressions. Hot.

But really, for Cas? What was there to offer? He racked his brains for an hour as he puttered around the house picking up, getting showered and finding clean clothes to change into. In the end, a trip to the grocery store had been needed. While he was there, he picked up some flowers and candles. Perhaps it was cliché, but he couldn’t help thinking of Cas as a virgin girl… a prom date… someone who would need the niceties in order to counterweight the dirty things they were going to do; things that a virgin isn’t used to feeling okay about.

Then, as he unpacked his groceries in the kitchen, he had a startling revelation about why things were different with Cas. It wasn’t just that Cas was a virgin, or even a Christian. It was that Cas was a _different kind of person_ from Dean’s usual variety. He took a deep breath as he looked around the kitchen and then exhaled it as he grabbed his keys and headed out.

“Hey Cas,” he said warmly as the guy slid into his front seat.

“Hello Dean.”

“So,” said Dean, looking around the parking lot of the Gas-n-Sip, “Where is your house from here?”

“Just down that street,” he said gesturing over Dean’s shoulder.

“Shame I couldn’t pick you up there, but hey,” he said with a teasing tone, “This secret agent stuff is kinda fun… the sneaking around.”

Cas looked a bit uncomfortable and Dean dialed it back a notch. He turned in his seat to fully face Cas and said, “Hey, I really wanted to do something nice tonight. Ya know? Something you’d really like. I had a few ideas, but I figure it’s best for you to pick. So Cas, what do ya feel like doin?”

“I – I don’t know Dean,” he said with the shy little half smile that made Dean melt, “Honestly, I thought you were just going to take me back to your house and… you know… do it.”

“Well,” Dean husked, “I’m certainly not opposed.” Cas giggled in the seat beside him. It was unexpected and it brought out a corresponding laugh from him too; the mood in the car elevated significantly. “It doesn’t have to be just that, Cas. If you wanna do something, then lets do it. What do you picture in your mind when you think of a fun date?”

Cas closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the seat. “A movie,” he said softly, “Or perhaps mini golf… or rollerskating?”

“Did you just say rollerskating?” barked Dean roughly.

Cas burst out laughing and looked sheepishly at Dean. “My youth group goes all the time. It probably sounds stupid to someone like you. But it’s fun.”

“Veto.”

Cas smiled and waited patiently for Dean who ended up telling Cas to choose between a movie and mini golf. That’s how they wound up standing in front of an old Dutch windmill for their first kiss of the evening and a waterfall for their second.

“You gettin hungry?” Dean asked as they’d turned in their putters.

“I guess so,” he’d smiled bashfully.

“Well, we can head over to the Roadhouse if you want. It’s a dive bar, but my friends hang out there and you can meet them. Or, there’s a really nice restaurant over by the river if you’d rather have a table cloth and napkin when you eat,” he chuckled.

Before Cas had a chance to answer he added on, “Or, I can make you dinner. I’m a master at the grill.”

“Oh yes,” smiled Cas warmly, “Yes, let’s do that.”

There was an advantage to Cas having chosen the activities he had – lots of time to talk. Not usually Dean’s favorite pre-sex activity. At all. Drinking, not talking, was usually the catalyst for his trysts. But he was done trying to pretend that anything about Cas going to fit into the patterns of his past. The fact that he actually enjoyed talking to Cas was already separating the man from the droves that had come before him.

Cas’ smile, as their time together went on, became more frequent and more easily won. Dean loved that smile too… it was blinding; and not just because of the man’s wide mouth-full of perfect and gleaming white teeth, either. It was as if there were a light behind Cas’ eyes, and when he smiled it flicked on. It was like looking at beautiful stained glass on a grey day and then having the sun break through clouds and suddenly light up the colors with glowing warmth. It was impossible not to be affected.

Dean, now standing at the grill on his back deck, found himself remembering back to the first time he’d seen Cas… just hours ago… standing on Dean’s front porch with a timid smile and a fistful of pamphlets. How had looked at Cas and only seen “hot.” Cas was just so much more than that. Dean smiled to himself as he turned the steaks over and heard the sizzle of fresh juices drippling into the fire. It smelled amazing.

He looked over at Cas, setting Dean’s rickety picnic table in the dark. “We can eat inside if you want, Cas.”

“I like this,” he nodded, adding silverware. “Which glasses should I use?”

“It doesn’t matter. I have some nice ones if you wanna use ‘em. They’re on the top shelf. I have wine in the fridge too,” Dean added, glad he’d grabbed some on his grocery run earlier.

Cas disappeared back into the house, only to emerge a few minutes later with glasses of water and bottles of beer. He walked over to Dean at the grill and handed him one. “Those smell amazing,” he said as he inhaled deeply.

“Well, I can’t cook for shit. But I’m a f… I’m a grill master,” Dean said awkwardly, remembering not to swear, halfway through the sentence.

Later, when Cas was sitting down at the table, Dean headed back in the house and set the stereo on the jazz station again. He snagged the candles on his way back outside and left the door open a crack so the music would spill out into the evening with them.

Cas smiled as he watched Dean set the candles on the table and light them. Dean loved the way Cas’ skin glowed in the flickering candle light. They ate quietly, Cas moaning over his food once and admitting to Dean that they didn’t ever grill at his house.

“Well then, you’ll have to come back around and let me do barbeque for ya next time.”

The double take that Cas did when Dean said ‘next time’ was almost funny. Did the man really think Dean would kick him to the curb after this? Couldn’t he tell how fast Dean was falling? Dean could. It was a little scary.

They carried the dishes to the sink and then left them there, Dean grabbing two more beers and gesturing Cas towards the living room where music still played. He’d figured they’d sit on the couch for a while and talk while dinner settled. But Cas shook his head no. He took both beers from Dean and set them on the counter, never breaking eye contact.

“Thank you Dean, for giving me more than I asked for.”

“S’my pleasure Cas,” said Dean, leaning in and bringing their lips together.

It was Cas who made it more. It was Cas who wound his arms around Dean’s neck tightly and whispered, “Please, Dean, I can’t wait anymore.”

Dean, never one to keep a lover waiting, wrapped his thick arms around Cas’ trim waist and lifted. Cas sagged in his arms for a minute before finally catching on and hefting his legs up. Dean hiked him up higher and Cas locked his frame, knees and ankles tight around his waist as Dean carried him to the bedroom.

There was a single burning candle on the nightstand and Dean turned on no other lights. Normally, he would’ve… he was a construction worker after all, with an amazing body that he liked to show off. But tonight wasn’t about him showing off. This was about Cas and Dean wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. Besides, he had a feeling that showing off just wasn’t something he’d ever be inclined to do with Cas anyway. The guy so obviously already saw the best in him.

When they reached the edge of the bed, Dean leaned over it and put a knee into the mattress to brace himself as he lowered Cas down. There was music, yes, but he paid it no attention. What his ears chose to pick up on were the soft breaths coming from the man beneath him as he leaned over him and began to undress them. Cas helped a little, his hands pushing Dean’s shirt from his shoulders and shoving Dean’s jeans gracelessly down his hips… letting out a soft laugh as he did, perhaps feeling a bit awkward about being so eager. But that was normal – to be eager. And soon Cas would know it.

When at long last they were naked, Dean began mapping out all the lines of Cas’ incredible body. He was very well proportioned; not a beefcake and not a lightweight. The perfect amount of hair too… manly but not burly. Dean wanted to run his tongue over every inch and Cas was quiet under him as he went about it, breaths occasionally picking up when Dean hit a sensitive spot and slowing down again when a sigh escaped him.

So far, the place that held the most intrigue for Dean was barely discernable in the darkness. He could hardly see it… either a mole or a freckle… he couldn’t tell. But it was there, teasing, right near Cas’ left nipple. He lavished attention on it as he sucked those nipples and he knew his tongues journey was at its end by the way Cas was starting to really moan and squirm underneath him. Cas’ capacity to absorb teasing touches was diminishing and his body was strung out with want.

Even if he hadn’t seen or felt it, he could smell it. The scent from between Cas’ legs was spreading through the thick air between them and the enticement of it pulled Dean’s attention lower and lower until his chin bumped the tip of Cas’ cock.

Dean didn’t even pause for effect. He took it into his mouth like it was food to a starving man, groaning as the dry skin aborted his progress – needing to be properly wetted before Dean could take a long smooth plunge down the shaft.

Cas’ body beneath him would not keep still, arms and legs constantly moving. Dean felt fingers in his hair, they flexed against the crown of his head for one blissful moment and then were gone. Opening his eyes for the first time since he’d started sucking, Dean looked up at Cas who was watching him with wide, anxious eyes. He let the boy watch him as he took it deeper. He let the boy see his hands moving slowly over the quivering skin of his abdomen to take hold of Cas’ own hesitant hands and bring them lower, placing them on his own head and encouraging Cas to do as he pleased with them.

Loving the feel of Cas coming to life under him, Dean smiled around the swollen member he was nursing. He worked it with soft licks and firm ones, long pulls from top to bottom, short swirling sucks on just the tip, balls sucked in and hummed on, tongue grazing the soft place behind them. Cas whimpered over his attention to every sensation and even whispered his name a few times.

The guy was leaking into his mouth obscenely and Dean knew that despite his expertise in how to drag this out, Cas was getting too close. Sadly, he had to stop. When he pulled off for the last time, he kissed the tip before moving back up to kiss Cas. They melted together into a hot, wet mess on the pillows. Dean could feel Cas’ hammering heartbeat where their chests were touching and when it had settled down, he pulled away and looked his new lover in the face.

“Cas?” he said softly.

“Yes Dean?”

“When you pictured this happening… how did I do it?”

Cas smiled bashfully and replied, “Why are you asking me?”

“Because,” he answered, “I want it to be just like you were hoping it would be.”

. [](http://s665.photobucket.com/user/Rachella_Deville/media/Third%20Soul%20Fic%20Collage_zps5vijosjs.jpg.html)


	7. Idiology

“Honestly Dean, I don’t have much of an imagination. The pictures in my mind when I thought of us, they looked a lot like the love scenes I’ve seen on TV, the ones with regular couples in them. I know it’s silly, that we can’t do it that way. I’ll have to turn over, right?”

“No Cas,” smiled Dean warmly, wrapping his arm around Cas’ neck and pulling him close, “No. You’re not turning over. I know what you want now and you’re gonna get it, ok?”

“Thank you Dean,” he said, snuggling down into Dean’s strong arms.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said with an exaggerated eye roll. He’d been running his fingers through Cas’ soft hair in a lazy rhythm. Noticing now what he’d been doing, he put on the brakes… only allowing his hand one more repetition before he changed direction and slid his hand down the back of his friends neck. Leaning into him, with his other hand guiding at the waist, Dean gently rolled his companion from his side to his back. Cas looked incredible with his skin glowing in the candle light, eyes wide with innocent with and a touch of fear and already trusting Dean with so much.

He made a silent promise to himself not to ruin this boy. To be good to him and care for him… help him learn the ways of the world… prepare him for how things would be at school. He’d be Cas’ little summer romance before he went off to college. Even as he thought it, he felt a little pang for how it might sting when the boy moved on from him. But he kissed it from his mind, inhaling the clean scent of Cas’ skin as their tongues teased each other. His cock come back to life as Cas’ hand skimmed passively over his thigh. He began moving back and forth then, shifting his weight from left to right, squirming his way between Cas’ legs.

He felt Cas beneath him, not moving right away and then suddenly understanding what Dean wanted and going with it… spreading his legs wide and welcoming. Cas gasped loudly at the feeling when their dicks bumped together and the sound of it shot through Dean’s body like an electric current. Now, with Dean on top, Cas pushed up against him, his hips joining Dean’s in a rocking motion. The feeling of their cocks pressing together, sliding alongside each other, was tantalizing.

Dean could feel Cas’ passion building and it made his kisses more urgent. As Dean kissed along lips, neck and shoulder, it kept Cas occupied so he could reach out and fish into his nightstand drawer for the goodies. Then, with everything he needed in hand, he worked lower - gradually pulling his knees up under him as he went. His mouth worked lower too - sucking in the dusky nubs on his pecs one at a time and once again becoming distracted by the little angel kiss of a freckle next to Cas’ nipple.

When he resumed his journey southward, he drug his tongue over the soft skin of Cas’ tummy and let it dip into his belly button when he passed over it. His lover was stiffening up again as Dean drew closer to his package. When he’d reached it, he licked over tip and then sucked down… just for a second… just until Cas moaned out his name. He worked to keep Cas occupied with a touch here and a tongue there as he opened the condom and stretched it on.

With those details taken care of, Dean was finally able to get to the fun part. He licked the tip again, roughly this time. As he did, he slid his slick finger between Cas’ cheeks. He smiled, remembering his first time, as the boy clenched up on him. The pressure on his finger sent a shockwave of pleasure straight to his groin.

Waiting patiently with his finger at the entrance, Dean busied himself with Cas’ cock. It had shriveled to almost nothing the moment his finger had bumped the pucker. But Dean knew this was just fear. It wasn’t going to hurt, not if Dean did his job. And Dean was one of those who liked to do the job well. He preferred to be able to see… to watch his fingers disappear into the depths of someone’s deepest, darkest place. But for Cas, he’d continue in the dark, only imagining how pink it would be as he worked it loose and how flawlessly perfect that virgin hole would look compared to his thick and calloused fingers.

Dean smiled and circled the tip of his finger around Cas’ entrance, teasing and tempting until it finally opened up enough to let him push in… just a smidge. As he expertly worked on getting Cas’ body ready for him, he used his mouth on the boy’s cock with the enthusiasm of a birthday boy. His mind was running wild with fantasies of all the nasty things he’d get up to with his boy as his experience grew and his desires increased.

Dean had a nose for these things. Cas would be insatiable… no doubt. He’d love being bent over tables and the backs of couches. He’d beg to be spanked and then cry when Dean did it. He’d want to try toys too… the urge for that wouldn’t take long to develop. Delicious images fluttered through his mind as his fingers worked to pump, scissor, stretch and spread Cas.

As Dean had been daydreaming, Cas had grown needy. He was panting now and holding his hand over his mouth trying to keep quiet. His hips were rocking on the bed and he kept pulling his heels up so his knees would be bent and then they’d slide out from under him as he bucked and rolled in response to Dean’s fingers.

Dean grinned with a sick satisfaction as he began really working to drive Cas over the edge. A little dirty talk goes a long way in that respect, but Dean was very careful not to say any words that would make Cas feel cheap or sinful.

“Oh baby,” he crooned, “I wanna lick you a little down there. What do ya say, hmm? You wanna feel my tongue slide in you?”

Cas gave him no answer, only his name groaned out loudly over the soft creak of the bed and the low sounds of jazz that still floated on the periphery of his senses. Dean slid his tongue down in one long stripe that started at the tip of the boy’s dick and rolled down his shaft, bumbled over the sack, skimmed over the smooth baby-skin of the perineum and then finally, finally slid over Cas’ fluttering hole. He teased it, tongue moving inelegantly between his fingers as they worked Cas’ entrance. He loved listening to Cas babble nonsense as he tried to survive the ecstasy Dean was invoking for him.

“It’ll feel good to swear, Cas. You should try it.”

“W-What?”

“Go on Cas, say a bad word. Say it loud, scream it, it helps,” he said boldly as he leaned back in and began mercilessly tongue fucking Cas’ hole while his fingers massaged around the edges.

“Ah, Dean…”

“C’mon Cas,” he teased, voice all but lost as his mouth skimmed over flesh deep down in Cas’ most secret places. “Start small, just say dammit,” Dean encouraged his friend from between his knees. He teased a little and then resumed hard tongue fucking and pressed in with three fingers, crooking his middle and searching for the spot.

“Dammit!” Cas cursed, back arching off the mattress.

“There’s my boy!”

“Dean,” he panted out in desperation, “It hurts, it hurts.”

Dean was puzzled for a moment. He’d been so careful with Cas’ tender places, he’d over used the lube to the point of absurdity and he didn’t understand how Cas could be hurting. He looked up towards the boy’s head and that’s when he saw the problem. The guys dick was engorged like a fat tick, the tip bright red and angry.

“Cas, touch yourself.”

“I – What?”

“Take your dick in your hand.”

Two uncertain eyes met his. “S’okay Cas. I promise. It’s normal. Just try it okay?”

Cas nodded and Dean watched him reach down and wrap long fingers around his length. “Here,” he said with a satisfied smile, “Try this.”

Cas sucked in a deep breath and his head dropped back to the pillow as Dean drizzled lube over Cas’ throbbing cock. He watched the boy slide his palm up and down the shaft. It was obvious he’d never had any lube before. He’d probably been whacking off, all his life, with a spit slicked palm under the covers in secret and full of shame. Perhaps he’d used shampoo or conditioner in the shower… perhaps. But this was clearly the first time that cock had felt Astroglide, for sure. “That’s better isn’t it baby?” Dean asked him. Cas groaned a response but his boy was now reduced to babbling. So, with Cas back feeling good again, Dean went about positioning himself to slide in.

“You keep strokin it Cas,” Dean husked to him, voice barely louder than a whisper, “This is it, Cas. It’s gonna happen now. His friend watched him lining up, riveted, as he continued to stroke. Dean guided himself carefully until his tip was resting at Cas’ entrance. “You’re gonna feel a stretch and you’re gonna think it’s startin to hurt. But then there’ll be a pop and I’ll be in. Once I’m in, the worst is over. Ok?”

“Okay,” Cas breathed, eyes locked on Dean.

“You ready?”

“Yes, do it.”

Dean was achingly slow. He barely even put any weight behind the action and he noticed Cas’ stroking hand slowing down. “Keep jerkin baby, keep jerkin.”

Cas nodded at the reminder and re-focused on keeping his dick happy while Dean spread him wide. “That’s it,” he praised, “That’s my good boy.”

He felt the distended moment where Cas was worried… where he was feeling himself stretched to capacity. Dean knew how overwhelming that feeling was. Now, he loved it. But in the early days? It had been terrifying… wondering how much he could take… feeling like any second something was going to rip or tear. He tried to smile reassuringly for Cas as he slowly pushed forward, just a fraction of an inch at a time. He worked his hips around too, as he went, just to make it easier for Cas to take all of him.

He heard the startled little noise that Cas made when the crown of Dean pushed past the barrier and then they both smiled as Dean slid the rest of the way in with no trouble. He gave Cas plenty of time to get used to feeling stuffed full like this. Then, before moving at all, he told Cas what to expect next.

“M’gonna start to move now. I’ll go slow at first. You can tell me to slow down more if you want me to. It’s gonna feel really weird, but give it a few minutes and I think you’ll start to like it. Don’t feel bad if you have to ask me to stop, okay?”

Cas gave him a nod and he started moving. He made very small pulls at first, backing out just an inch or so before slowly sinking back in. After a while, Cas started stroking again. “That’s my boy, you’re getting it,” said Dean affectionately. “You ready for a little more?”

Again, a nod. Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas’ before he backed out again. He worked up to longer and longer thrusts, loving the feel of Cas’ hot body clenching down on him. The sounds of jacking and fucking were soon joined by the slap of skin on skin as Cas’ perfect cheeks clapped against the fronts of Dean’s thighs.

Dean had to slow this down or he was gonna cum before his blushing virgin. He moved upward and embraced Cas tightly as they rode their pleasure together. Cas was holding Dean around the shoulders now, their bellies trapping Cas’ dick between them, hot and sticky with lube and pre-come. The guy moaned his name perfectly and Dean found himself unable to hold back. He worked his body to the side a little to allow room for his hand to creep in between them and grasp that cock firmly. “Gonna cum with me Cas?”

“Yes” he panted in Dean’s ear, “yes, yes yes!”

Dean wasn’t a huge fan of the missionary position, but when he felt Cas’ legs lock around him, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He gripped down on Cas’ slippery skin and held tight as the euphoria washed over him in waves… his eyes scrunched shut as his dick filled the condom and he saw sparks and flashes of light as he came. He gave a few more arbitrary pumps as his dick began to soften and his fist continued to jack Cas through his orgasm, coaxing every last bit of pearly white spend from him. He could see Cas’ face in the soft orange glow of the candle… completely blissed out… floating on a cloud.

Dean turned his attention to gently pulling out of Cas.

“No,” barked Cas, pulling Dean back, “Not yet!” he begged, “Just… just give me a second…”

Dean smiled, happy to linger a bit longer inside Cas and enjoy their connection. But too soon he was wilted and it was pointless. Before flopping down next to his lover on the mattress, Dean forced himself to tend to Cas. He pulled his shirt from the floor and went about cleaning the sticky residue from hands, belly, dick and ass. He disposed of his own mess and offered Cas a drink before finally settling into the bed next his soft hearted new friend.

Cas wasn’t hesitant to snuggle up to him, working one of his knees between Dean’s and sinking into a comfortable position.

“You were right, Dean.”

“About what?”

“So many things... and I loved the way you told me what to expect. You made it so easy.”

“I really like you Cas, I wanted it to be good for you.”

“Well, it was. It really was.”

“You’ll be a little sore tomorrow. That’s just part of it.” Cas nodded, head resting on Dean’s chest. “Speaking of…” said Dean, adjusting his body a little, “Do I need to take you back to the Gas-n-Sip tonight? Or did you tell your folks you were stayin over somewhere?”

“I’m staying over.”

“Awesome,” grinned Dean, “we can mess around again in the morning. I fuckin love morning sex.” Dean cringed a little, having caught himself swearing again.

“You said I’ll be sore in the morning.”

“Well, you might forget about it and wanna go another round. But if not, there’s other stuff we can do.”

“Oh I’m in trouble now,” chuckled Cas.

“Why’s that?”

“Because… it was hard enough to stay celibate before. Now that I know what I’ve been missing? It’s going to be even harder.”

“You’re still thinkin that’s how it’s gonna be?”

“What’s my choice Dean? I’ve been cursed with this affliction… this desire for men… it’s not God’s way. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you were amazing. I’d love to do it again. But is it worth burning in hell for all eternity? Not really.”

“You don’t honestly think you’re goin to hell for gay sex do ya?”

“The bible’s pretty clear on the matter Dean. Homosexual sex is a sin.”

“Well, yeah, Cas. So fuckin what? Everything’s a sin. Eating pork is a sin for fuck’s sake. And shrimp too for that matter. So is working on a Sunday, wearing too much jewelry and a whole bunch of other shit. Christians do that stuff all the time, right? Are they worried they’re gonna go to hell for it?”

“No, but those things are a little different than going against nature to…” Dean jumped in and cut him off.

“I’m not gonna let that go Cas. I gotta stop you right there. I told you that I went to church when I was young, right? Before my mom died… we were Catholic, remember?”

“Of course Dean.”

“Well, I know the ten commandments. There isn’t one saying we can’t eat certain foods. There isn’t once saying we have to give an offering. There aren’t commandments that say you can’t be a homo. The commandments are the rules. Now, the other stuff? The shrimp, the offerings, the no homo… all that stuff? In my opinion, that’s more like a suggestion. It’s very clear in my mind Cas, There’s the rules; the commandments; and those are the focus. Then, scattered in with all the bible stores and stuff, are little things here and there… ‘oh by the way, avoid eating this kind of meat’ or ‘hey don’t wear too much jewelry’ and then the biggie, ‘hey man, no homo.’ So, Cas, do ya get what I’m sayin? I don’t think you’re gonna burn for likin’ dick. I really don’t.”

“You sound so sure Dean.”

“I am sure. Ya know why?”

“Why?”

“Because. I feel guilty when I steal. I feel guilty when I lie. But you know when I don’t feel guilty? When I’ve had a cock in my mouth. Ya know? I honestly don’t think it’s all that big a deal to God what I do in the sack.”

“It’s funny, Dean. I knocked on your door to bring you a message. I wanted to help you… teach you… but I think you’re teaching me. That’s odd considering how foul your mouth is,” he laughed.

“You’ve got some big questions Cas, ya do. And I think ya need to start gettin some answers.”

“How do I do that?”

“Ya shop around is what ya do. Being away at school will give ya some room to explore. Go to some other churches, man. read up on other religions. Find something you can really believe in and then switch to that.”

“Dean,” Cas whispered, “I’ve never felt so hopeful in my whole life!”

“Good,” he chuckled, pulling his friend close.

“I’m so glad I’ve met you Dean.”

“Me too Cas,” he answered, yawning. Sleep came too soon. When he woke there were birds chirping outside and shafts of warm sunlight were shining in through the blinds. Dean looked over at his bedmate and chuckled.

The guy’s hair was wild, sticking out in every direction. His lips were parted and he was snoring. Dean smiled as he got out of bed and ambled first to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. He puttered around making coffee and washed up last night’s dishes while he waited.

When he pulled the milk from the fridge, the flowers he’d bought yesterday caught his attention. He smiled as he plucked one of the most perfect blooms from the vase. Then he took two mugs and the flower with him back to the bedroom.

Cas had rolled over and was spread out over the entire mattress like a starfish, taking up all the space. Dean smiled at the spectacle as he set the mugs down on the nightstand and leaned in over Cas, settling the perfect flower at the back of his lovers neck and then dragging it softly over his skin, slowly, in a zig zag pattern down the man’s back.

“Mmm” Cas hummed, body stirring.

Dean continued moving the soft petals over Cas’ toned skin.

“Mmm” his boy cooed again. “I smell coffee,” he murmured, stretching.

Dean settled on the bed as Cas rolled to make room for him. When the guy sat up and cleared his eyes, he softly said, “Good morning Dean.”

“Mornin Cas.”

“Dean, do you work today?”

“Nope. What about you, Cas? How long do we have?”

“I should probably get home by lunch or my folks will wonder what’s going on.”

“Well,” said Dean sipping his coffee, “How do you feel?”

“Good,” he smiled back, “I mean, a little sore like you said, but good.”

The two were silent for a while, sipping coffee and sharing soft smiles when their eyes would occasionally meet. When Dean set his cup aside, he slid back down in the covers and curled up against Cas’ warm body. He smiled as he felt Cas start to play with his hair.

“Careful,” he teased, “It doesn’t take much to get me ready for round two.”

“Oh yes, you said there things for us to do this morning.”

“Oh yeah, Cas, I can think of a few things to do.”

“I really love the way you asked me what I wanted last night… the way we did it… like in the movies.”

“You liked it, huh?”

“Oh yes, I loved it, you were incredible. I had no idea how amazing it would be…”

“But?” prompted Dean when Cas’ sentence trailed off and was left hanging.

“Well, I think I’m ready to turn over for you now.”

Dean’s eyes popped open and he turned to look at Cas, completely stunned. “Turn over as in...” rasped Dean, wondering if Cas just asked him to fuck.

“Yes, Dean. I think I’m ready to try a cock in my mouth too,” he said with a giant gummy smile.

Dean’s mouth dropped open at the absurdity of hearing the word ‘cock’ spill from those angelic lips.

“Dean,” said Cas with a wicked smile that Dean found very enticing, “You said there were lots of things for us to try. And I have to go home in just a few hours. So, we need to get busy.”

Dean was jostled as his exuberant lover scrambled out from under his arm and slid down the bed.

“Goddamn!” he barked as Cas opened his mouth and sucked Dean’s flaccid cock into it, “Cas, man, slow down.” He couldn’t wipe the grin from his face as Cas suckled him clumsily and brought his body to life. He took a second to enjoy it before a funny thought popped into his head.

“Hey man,” teased Dean with a laugh, “Say cock again for me… that was hilarious.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
